creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
El hombre gris
Una fría y brumosa mañana de otoño (era 31 de octubre, concretamente), el Bar de Manolo sólo tenía tres clientes. Dos de ellos compartían una mesa y charlaban animadamente; el tercero hojeaba desmayadamente un periódico en la barra del local, indiferente al café que se enfriaba dentro de una taza olvidada. Los dos primeros eran personas bien conocidas en la ciudad: el canónigo don Cesáreo y su viejo amigo Luis Meiriño, inspector de la Policía Nacional. El tercero era un perfecto desconocido. Don Cesáreo y el inspector Meiriño eran buenos amigos desde la infancia y se lo pasaban en grande juntos, pese a sus notables divergencias ideológicas: el bueno del cura era considerado un hombre medieval incluso por sus propios camaradas, mientras que el inspector se jactaba de ser un hombre “de mente abierta”, esto es, un progresista escéptico. El tema de aquella conversación, inusitadamente, no tenía nada que ver con el fútbol ni con la política, sino con unos extraños y terroríficos sucesos que habían conmocionado a la ciudad un par de días antes. Como consecuencia de tales hechos, una profesora del instituto había perdido la vida y una de sus alumnas había desaparecido en circunstancias tan misteriosas como inquietantes. El inspector Meiriño se había visto obligado a confesar que las autoridades se hallaban completamente desconcertadas y el sacerdote don Cesáreo no dudó en aprovecharse de ello para llevar el asunto a su propio terreno: -¡Te digo que esto sólo puede ser obra del Diablo! Meiriño frunció el ceño y dijo a su vez: -¡El Diablo! ¡Menuda estupidez! Ese es otro cuento que os habéis inventado los curas para manipular los miedos infantiles de los tontos. El sacerdote, envalentonado por cierta sombra de inseguridad que creyó advertir en la mirada de su interlocutor, ya que no en sus palabras, recogió el guante y respondió: -Pues si lo hemos inventado nosotros, como tú dices, habrá muchos que podrían denunciarnos por plagio. Todas las culturas que han existido a lo largo de la Historia reconocieron la existencia del Maligno. -¡Eso es mentira! En las mitologías de los antiguos paganos no se mencionaba al Diablo para nada. -¡Sólo faltaría! Aquellos paganos tenían dioses que exigían sacrificios humanos para garantizar la fertilidad de las cosechas. Con dioses como esos, ¿quién necesita diablos? ¡Las divinidades del paganismo eran demonios disfrazados! -¿Y los primeros judíos? Como supongo que sabrás tú mejor que yo, en los primeros libros de la Biblia nunca se menciona al Diablo, lo cual quiere decir que los patriarcas de Israel no creían en él. -O quizás creían tanto en él y le tenían tanto miedo que ni siquiera se atrevían a mencionarlo. Y también podían referirse a él dándole los nombres de los dioses paganos adorados en la tierra de Canaán: Baal, Moloch, Astarté, Dagón, Lilit… -¡Ya, lo que tú digas! Pero el que los paletos del mundo antiguo creyeran en el Diablo no demuestra nada. En nuestros tiempos esas tonterías ya no le importan a casi nadie, sólo a esos niños de papá aburridos que juegan al satanismo cuando se les estropea la consola. -Si me permiten intervenir en su conversación, señores, creo que eso último no es del todo cierto. El que había pronunciado la última frase había sido el misterioso tercer cliente, el desconocido que apoyaba sus codos y hojeaba la prensa sobre la barra del bar, sin acordarse para nada del café que había pedido. Era este un hombre que aparentaba unos cuarenta años, de cuerpo enjuto y facciones angulosas. Se le podría llamar apropiadamente el Hombre Gris, pues todo en él -su traje, su piel, su cabello, sus pupilas, incluso la expresión melancólica de su rostro- sugería las tonalidades tristes y grisáceas del cielo otoñal. Su voz era serena y agradable, aunque a veces presentaba una sonoridad extraña, vagamente turbadora. Habló así: -El satanismo, al igual que la santidad, puede falsificarse, pero su verdadera esencia es algo terrible. Y nadie puede poner en duda su existencia. Brujería y religión han marchado juntas a lo largo de los siglos, como dos hermanas siamesas, mal avenidas pero no por ello menos inseparables. Una y otra son el anverso y el reverso de la misma moneda, o, dicho de otra forma, una es la imagen de la otra, pero al revés, como reflejada en un espejo. El cura habló tímidamente: -Bien… puede que usted tenga razón en lo que dice. Tal vez el Mal absoluto sea una inversión del Bien supremo. Dice la Biblia que en este mundo, dominado por las fuerzas del Mal, lo vemos todo al revés, como en un espejo, mientras que en el Reino de los Cielos veremos las cosas como son realmente. Por otra parte… ¿no fueron el pecado de Adán y la impureza de Eva reflejos perversos del sacrificio de Cristo y de la virginidad de María? Bufó el policía: -¡Ay, por favor, basta de misticismos! Yo soy agente de policía y me gusta hablar de cosas concretas. Con los misterios de este mundo ya tengo bastante. Entonces volvió a tomar la palabra el tercer cliente: -¿Los misterios de este mundo? ¿Podría, entonces, hablarnos de los casos que está investigando la policía de esta ciudad? Según el periódico, aquí han pasado últimamente cosas bastante extrañas. Aunque, siendo este un diario de difusión nacional, no da muchos detalles al respecto. Le agradecería mucho, inspector, que me contara lo que sepa sobre este asunto… sin revelar nada confidencial, por supuesto. -Bueno, dado que el asunto ya ha saltado a los medios de comunicación, creo que no faltaré a la ética profesional si le hago un resumen de sucedido, dejando aparte ciertos detalles que deben permanecer en secreto mientras dure la investigación. La historia narrada por el inspector era tan inverosímil y rocambolesca que resultaba difícil de creer. Sin embargo, su punto de partida había sido una situación totalmente normal. El profesor de Música del instituto había cogido una baja de varios meses por razones médicas, siendo sustituido por una interina de nombre Eliana Ferreiro. Esta era una joven muy atractiva y de aspecto agradable, que, según sus propias palabras, procedía de otra provincia y había alquilado un apartamento en las afueras de la ciudad. Nada más llegar al instituto, se ganó a sus compañeros y alumnos con su belleza y su simpatía, que eran realmente irresistibles. Una vez en clase, se mostró muy cordial con los niños, a los que les hizo muchas preguntas relativas a su vida personal, mostrándose especialmente curiosa en lo relativo a las fechas de sus cumpleaños. Y también propuso retomar aquella misma tarde los ensayos para las actuaciones musicales del festival de Navidad (dichos ensayos se realizaban en el aula de Música y a ellos asistían varias niñas de 3º de ESO). Quedaron para ensayar a las cuatro de la tarde, pero, como es normal en tales casos, las alumnas fueron llegando de forma escalonada, apareciendo algunas alumnas a la hora en punto y otras con bastantes minutos de retraso. A medida que las chavalas llegaban al instituto, Eliana (que era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía) las fue cogiendo una por una. Cuando las hubo atrapado a todas, las escondió en el aula de Música, bien atadas y amordazadas. Finalmente, aquella extraña mujer se fue del instituto, llevándose consigo a una niña de trece años llamada Paula Carballiño y dejando allí a las demás. No se sabe bien cómo pudo salir del centro con su prisionera sin llamar la atención de nadie, pero lo cierto es que lo consiguió, de modo que nadie se enteró de lo que había pasado hasta una hora después, cuando una limpiadora escuchó los gemidos de las demás niñas y las liberó. Alertada rápidamente la Policía, varios agentes fueron al apartamento que Eliana decía haber alquilado. No esperaban hallarla allí, pero lo cierto es que sí la hallaron… muerta. Había sido brutalmente asesinada (el inspector Meiriño no quiso entrar en detalles al respecto) y, según el forense, llevaba al menos un par de días muerta. Por tanto, la hermosa joven que había aparecido en el instituto diciendo ser la profesora Ferreiro no había sido otra cosa que una impostora. Esta, sin duda, no sólo había raptado a Paula, sino que además había sido la autora material del asesinato de la verdadera profesora, aunque tanto los móviles de dichos crímenes como el paradero de la niña seguían siendo misterios impenetrables para la Policía. Todo parecía indicar que aquella misteriosa mujer estaba loca, pero el inspector Meiriño terminó la relación de los hechos reconociendo que se hallaba completamente desconcertado por el asunto. Tras escuchar la historia del rapto, el desconocido, que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio, escuchando atentamente las palabras del policía, tomó de nuevo la palabra: -La niña desaparecida tenía trece años, ¿no? -En efecto. Y mañana, si la pobre sigue viva, tendrá catorce. Su cumpleaños es precisamente el 1 de noviembre. -¡Así que la desaparecida cumple años precisamente el día de Todos los Santos! Es decir, en una fecha consagrada a las fuerzas oscuras desde tiempos inmemoriales, lo cual resulta… muy interesante. -¡Lo será para usted! A mí eso no me dice nada. -Oiga, una pregunta. ¿Cuándo examinaron el cuerpo de la víctima mortal…? -Disculpe, pero me temo que no podré decirle nada más sobre este asunto hasta que la investigación haya finalizado. -Lo comprendo, pero sólo quiero hacerle una pregunta muy sencilla. ¿No vieron en la garganta de la profesora dos pequeñas heridas circulares de color violeta? El inspector Meiriño se levantó bruscamente, como impulsado por un resorte, y su voz se alzó furiosa, mientras observaba a su misterioso interlocutor como si este se hubiera convertido de repente en un demonio cornudo con alas de murciélago: -¿Cómo sabe usted eso? ¡No lo ha publicado ningún medio de comunicación, ese es un dato confidencial! ¿Quién coño es usted? ¿De dónde ha salido y para qué ha venido a esta ciudad? Y, sobre todo, ¿qué es lo que sabe realmente? -Perdone, inspector, pero no voy a contestarle. Si la policía tiene sus secretos, yo también tengo los míos. Y ahora, si me disculpan, debo irme. -¡De eso nada! Le ordeno que se quede quieto y que responda a mis preguntas. Si no obedece, me veré obligado a… El desconocido, indiferente a las amenazas del inspector, se limitó a encaminarse pausadamente hacia la puerta del bar y a salir a la calle con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. Meiriño se quedó quieto y callado durante unos segundos, pasmado ante la osadía de aquel sujeto enigmático. Pero recuperó pronto su ímpetu habitual y salió corriendo del local, con la mano derecha en el bolsillo donde llevaba su pistola de reglamento. Sin embargo, una vez que llegó a la calle vio que el Hombre Gris se había desvanecido completamente, como si su cuerpo se hubiera disuelto en la niebla. El inspector volvió a su mesa, temblando de ira y frustración. Don Cesáreo, que aún no había sido capaz de asumir el giro tomado por el asunto, se limitó a escuchar en silencio cómo su amigo murmuraba con mal contenida cólera: -¡Ha desaparecido como si se lo hubieran llevado los marcianos! ¡No, si aún vas a tener razón tú con eso del Diablo! Quizás, después de todo, el Diablo exista… y, en ese caso, no me sorprendería demasiado saber que se ha pasado los últimos minutos en este bar, leyendo la prensa y charlando con nosotros. Pero el inspector se equivocaba. El Hombre Gris no era el Diablo. Aunque quizás sí tuviera algo que ver con él. Los días de otoño son breves. Ya faltaba poco para el atardecer cuando el Hombre Gris se encontró frente a una vieja ermita, que se levantaba en la cima de un monte situado a varios kilómetros de la ciudad. Un angosto sendero de tierra era la única vía de acceso a aquel pobre santuario, que apenas recibía visitantes, dejando aparte a los murciélagos que moraban en su tenebroso interior. Aunque la construcción era obra del siglo XVII, se habían aprovechado los cimientos de un edificio románico anterior, levantado en los primeros siglos de la Edad Media. No había más edificios por los alrededores, sólo brezos y alguna sombría arboleda azotada por el frío viento otoñal. El Hombre Gris se paró a pensar, mientras numerosos murciélagos revoloteaban en torno a los desvencijados muros del santuario, tan indiferentes como él mismo al frío y a la oscuridad crecientes. Tras unos segundos de cavilación, se dijo: -Es sabido que las ermitas medievales solían construirse en lugares donde antiguamente se celebraban cultos paganos. Así pues, este será un buen lugar para comenzar mi búsqueda… y también para terminarla. Tras derribar, sin aparente esfuerzo, las tablas podridas que cubrían la entrada de la ermita, el Hombre Gris penetró en el tenebroso interior de la misma. El sol ya se había ocultado tras las montañas y ninguna luz podía atenuar la oscuridad imperante. Pero eso a él no le importaba. Estaba sobradamente acostumbrado a las tinieblas. Sus ojos pudieron distinguir sobre una de las losas de granito que cubrían el suelo varias palabras latinas, casi borradas por el paso del tiempo: IS. XXXIV XIV, IBI CUBAVIT LAMIA, “aquí habitará la lamia”. El Hombre Gris sonrió torvamente. Estaba empezando a ver el asunto muy claro… y también muy oscuro, en cierto sentido del término. Haciendo uso de una fuerza hercúlea que nadie hubiera imaginado en un cuerpo tan enjuto como el suyo, el Hombre Gris levantó la losa, poniendo al descubierto un pozo o agujero de profundidad indefinida. -Ahora toca hacer un viajecito al Infierno. A estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado. El Hombre Gris se dejó caer por el agujero y fue a parar a una especie de conducto subterráneo, de paredes rocosas y suelo fangoso. Se enderezó rápidamente y sus finos oídos captaron los movimientos furtivos de ciertas criaturas repulsivas, que huían a sus madrigueras asustadas por el ruido de la caída. Al Hombre Gris no le interesaba esperar a que tales anfitriones volvieran para darle la bienvenida, así que empezó a caminar, chapoteando en el fango y, a veces, aplastando con sus pisadas algo que crujía como si estuviera hecho de hueso. Fue una larga caminata por las entrañas de la tierra, descendiendo, siempre descendiendo, algunas veces en línea recta y otras en zigzag, pero siempre en medio de una oscuridad absoluta. Sin embargo, el Hombre Gris sabía muy bien adónde iba y no necesitaba la luz para llegar a su destino. Pasó mucho tiempo, quizás horas enteras. Fuera, en el mundo exterior, ya sería noche cerrada. El Hombre Gris apuró su paso. Tenía que llegar a su destino antes de la medianoche. Y lo consiguió, en efecto. Vio a lo lejos un resplandor mortecino, que atenuaba la oscuridad con unos destellos lívidos, casi espectrales. Dirigió sus pasos hacia aquella luz fantasmal, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido al caminar. Pronto se vio en lo que parecía una ancha cripta subterránea, iluminada por unas llamas pálidas y fétidas, vomitadas por seis pozos, que parecían (o eran) las puertas del Infierno. En un punto equidistante de los seis pozos, y sentada sobre un montón de paja, se encontraba Paula Carballiño, atada y amordazada. Paula era una muchachita de pelo castaño y ojos marrones, guapa, esbelta y ligeramente alta para su edad. Sin duda estaba muy asustada, pero físicamente parecía hallarse en buen estado. El Hombre Gris se acercó a ella, la acarició suavemente e intentó tranquilizarla con palabras teñidas de sincera dulzura, pero no la desató ni le quitó la mordaza. Aún no había llegado el momento. Antes tendría que hacer otras cosas. -Así que has venido, Vladimir. Sabía que andabas por estos lugares, pero la verdad es que no te esperaba. Ignoraba que compartieras mi debilidad por las niñas. El Hombre Gris no se sobresaltó cuando esas palabras hirieron sus oídos. Se sabía observado desde que había llegado a la cripta. Examinó a su interlocutora, que era una mujer de belleza casi irresistible. La marmórea blancura de su piel contrastaba con la ardiente rojez de sus labios voluptuosos. Una melena de pelo negro como el azabache coronaba la perversa hermosura de su rostro, en el que ardían dos fascinantes ojos esmeraldinos. A pesar del frío imperante en aquellos húmedos infiernos subterráneos, sólo un fino peplo de seda negra cubría su cuerpo, dejando adivinar la sensual perfección de sus formas. En cuanto a su voz, era al mismo tiempo dulce y siniestra, lánguida y mareante, como aquellos perfumes empleados en las viejas tumbas orientales para disimular el hedor de la putrefacción. El Hombre Gris habló, con gélida serenidad: -Me complace comprobar que después de tantos años todavía puedes reconocer mi rostro, hermosa Lilit, princesa de los vampiros. -Aunque hubiera olvidado tus rasgos, podría adivinar tu identidad en la serenidad que demuestras. Sólo alguien tan maligno como yo podría contemplarme sin estremecerse. -Creo ser un poco menos maligno que tú… a pesar de todo. -¡No me hagas reír! ¿Acaso pretendes renegar ahora de tu pasado? ¿Acaso has venido a rescatar a la niña para expiar tus culpas? ¿Piensas que una buena obra podrá compensar todos los pecados que has cometido? -Yo ya no podría salvarme ni con las mayores penitencias. O quizás sí. Dicen los Libros Sagrados que para Dios no hay nada imposible. -Esos libros nos dicen que para Él todo es posible… pero no que todo le resulte fácil. ¿Quién podría decir cuánto sufrimiento le cuesta cada victoria que consigue frente a las fuerzas del Mal? No sería pequeña tarea para la Gracia de Dios sojuzgar a todos los demonios que viven en tu alma. ¿Acaso crees que Él está dispuesto a realizar por ti un esfuerzo semejante? -Siempre puedo hacer algo para merecer su misericordia . -¿Hacer qué? -Pues, por ejemplo… destruirte para siempre, Lilit. Tras unos instantes de silencio, Lilit estalló en obscenas carcajadas: -¡En tantos siglos nunca había escuchado nada tan ridículo! ¡Que un miserable como tú pretenda convertirse en un paladín de la Luz! ¡Tú, maldita sanguijuela henchida de podredumbre! ¡Tú, cargado de pecados capaces de ennegrecer el fulgor del sol y de las estrellas! -Me temo que estás utilizando un lenguaje demasiado poético, mi hermosa Lilit. El sol y las estrellas sólo son masas de gas incandescente. Poco les importan, pues, los pecados de los hombres. Más te importará a ti lo que voy a enseñarte. Dicho esto, el Hombre Gris extrajo de un bolsillo de su gabardina un pequeño frasco. Lilit frunció el ceño. Sin duda, estaba lleno de agua bendita, una de las pocas cosas en el mundo que podían destruirla. Pero para eso el agua purificadora tendría que llegar a su cuerpo, cosa que ella estaba dispuesta a obstaculizar con todas sus fuerzas. Pero al Hombre Gris eso no le preocupaba demasiado, pues él se sabía mucho más fuerte que ella. Entonces Paula intentó gritar, pero su mordaza convirtió lo que pretendía ser un grito en un gemido ahogado. Casi al mismo tiempo, un enorme sabueso, grande como un lobo y negro como las tinieblas que rodeaban la cripta, se arrojó sobre el Hombre Gris y lo arrojó al suelo antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Aturdido por el súbito impacto, el Hombre Gris dejó caer el frasco del agua bendita, que se rompió en mil pedazos tras estrellarse contra una piedra. Aquello sin duda estaba planeado: Lilit había engañado a su adversario cuando le dijo que no lo esperaba. Ello explicaba que no le hubiera quitado la mordaza a Paula, pues era necesario que ella no pudiera advertir a su presunto rescatador del peligro que lo acechaba. Pero el Hombre Gris era muy fuerte y, una vez que se hubo repuesto de la sorpresa, agarró con ambas manos la peluda garganta del sabueso y le partió la cerviz mediante un solo movimiento fulminante. Sin embargo, Lilit había aprovechado la refriega para acercarse sigilosamente y, nada más oír el chasquido que hizo el cuello del sabueso al romperse, se abalanzó sobre el Hombre Gris antes de que este pudiera ponerse en guardia contra ella. Una vez que la vampiresa hubo alcanzado a su adversario, hundió sus colmillos de lobo en su yugular y empezó a absorber su sangre. Ello no sería suficiente para destruirlo, pero sí lo debilitaría, de modo que luego ella pudiera arrojarlo a uno de los pozos llameantes y librarse de él para siempre. En todo caso, Lilit tampoco pensaba beber demasiado, pues quería reservarse para un plato mucho más apetitoso: la sangre pura y virginal de la pobre Paula, que sería sacrificada cuando llegara la medianoche. Pero apenas hubo saboreado la fría y amarga sangre del Hombre Gris, Lilit sintió que una quemazón insoportable laceraba repentinamente sus entrañas, obligándola a doblarse de puro dolor. Instantes después, la vampiresa se retorcía sobre el húmedo suelo de la cripta, estremeciéndose en los estertores de la agonía, mientras su boca, cada vez más descolorida, escupía espumarajos de rabia y gritos de angustia. Ella sabía que se moría, pero no comprendía por qué. El Hombre Gris habló, con el tono pausado que le era propio: -Cometiste un grave error al morderme, Lilit. ¿No te fijaste en que el frasco del agua bendita estaba casi vacío? Había previsto que podrías vencerme, y por tanto decidí guardarme un as en la manga, por si sucedía lo peor. Antes de entrar en la ermita, me bebí parte del agua bendita, para que esta fluyera por mis venas, mezclada con mi sangre. Al absorber la una, absorbiste también la otra. Morirás en poco tiempo. O, si lo prefieres, moriremos ambos, pues el agua bendita también es un veneno para mí. Consuélate pensando que tu asesino te acompañará al Infierno. Aunque yo tardaré algo más en emprender mi viaje, puesto que, si tú posees la belleza de una princesa, yo tengo la resistencia de un guerrero. Lilit no llegó a oír las últimas palabras del Hombre Gris. Cuando este dejó de hablar, de la vampiresa sólo quedaban un peplo de seda negra y un amasijo de cenizas heladas. Entonces un vapor miasmático empezó a extenderse por la ya viciada atmósfera de la cripta, sumiendo a Paula en un profundo desmayo. A la mañana siguiente, apenas un macilento sol otoñal hubo empezado a regar valles y montañas con la suave lluvia de sus rayos, Paula se despertó en la cuneta de una carretera comarcal, poco transitada, que atravesaba los yermos páramos de la comarca. Tenía la mente muy confusa y, si sus muñecas no conservaran marcas de ligaduras, habría podido pensar que sus últimas experiencias habían pertenecido al reino de las pesadillas más bien que al de la realidad. Una vez que el frío aire matutino hubo despejado un poco sus pensamientos, miró a su alrededor y vio a su lado tres cosas: un traje gris, un montón de cenizas frías y un papel escrito a mano. Cogió el papel, que parecía una carta, y lo leyó: -“Querida Paula: Como supongo que te sentirás desconcertada después de lo que has vivido durante las últimas horas, creo que te debo una explicación. Cuando leas este papel, yo ya no seré más que un montón de cenizas, al igual que tu secuestradora, la vampiresa Lilit. Pero deseo que sepas lo que fui, para que no lamentes demasiado mi muerte. Hace muchos, muchos años, yo era un guerrero noble y valiente, respetado por sus vasallos y temido por sus adversarios, pero al que una profunda inquietud espiritual aguijoneaba en las honduras del alma. Insatisfecho con las doctrinas ortodoxas de la Iglesia, me adherí en secreto a una secta herética, según la cual el universo material no era creación de Dios, sino del Diablo. De tales doctrinas extraje la conclusión de que es al Príncipe de las Tinieblas y no al de la Luz a quien debemos nuestra adoración, por lo que acabé convirtiéndome en un adorador de Satanás. Finalmente, recibí una revelación de los Señores del Infierno, que me impulsó a iniciar el camino hacia la inmortalidad. Disfrazado de peregrino, viajé durante varios años por los rincones más tenebrosos de Europa y Oriente Medio, buscando a Lilit, princesa de los vampiros, a la que terminé encontrando en un monasterio abandonado de los Balcanes. Tras ofrecerle a cambio de sus favores una repugnante ofrenda que prefiero no recordar, recibí su beso impío en mi garganta y yo mismo me convertí en un vampiro, sanguinario, feroz y casi indestructible. Durante siglos muchas personas de toda condición, incluyendo niñas inocentes como tú misma, aliviaron con su sangre la sed eterna que devoraba mis entrañas, sin que sus gritos de terror despertaran la menor compasión en mi alma, corroída por el pecado. En varias ocasiones mis adversarios consiguieron destruirme, pero ignoraban cómo hacerlo de forma definitiva, de modo que las puertas del Infierno siempre acababan abriéndose para permitirme volver a la vida y continuar con mi reinado de terror. Sin embargo, acabé sintiéndome hastiado de todo ello y empecé a sentir una nostalgia, vaga al principio y luego devoradora, del hombre que había sido en otros tiempos. Así pues, yo mismo, por mi propia voluntad y sin esperar revelaciones de ningún tipo, opté por iniciar la búsqueda de una expiación… no con la esperanza de alcanzar el Cielo, cuyas puertas considero cerradas para mí desde hace mucho tiempo, sino únicamente para asumir mi inevitable condena con la trágica dignidad de un hombre y no con la abyecta desesperación de un demonio. Tomada esta decisión, durante los últimos tiempos he vagado por el mundo, buscando de nuevo a la princesa Lilit, pero esta vez para destruirla e impedir que siguiera haciéndoles daño a Dios y a los hombres. Me tomé esta nueva búsqueda de la reina de los vampiros como una inversión (y acaso también como una compensación) de la primera. Llevada a buen término mi misión, mi vida (si así podemos llamarla) ha perdido todo su sentido, por lo cual asumo mi muerte definitiva con resignación y casi con alegría. Te deseo sinceramente que seas muy feliz en tu vida y sólo te pido que no le cuentes a nadie lo que te he revelado con mis últimas palabras, pues no quiero ser recordado ni compadecido por nadie. Hasta siempre, Paula. P. D.- Por cierto, se me olvidaba, ¡que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños! VLADIMIR DRÁCULA, SEÑOR DE LOS VAMPIROS” Categoría:Vampiros